Hurricane Eye
by G.Storm59
Summary: Yamamoto and Gokudera's first date; they've just started dating so Yamamoto decides he wants to go to the amusement park with Gokudera. 5980/8059 Rated T for Dera's swearing and slight sexual themes.


**(A/N) One of my few Yama POVs. I got this idea while listening to Hurricane Eye by Paul Simon. As you can see I get a lot of my inspiration from songs XD And I like making Gokudera spew things :D The Hurricane Eye is a completely made up ride, and if it sounds like a real ride it is purely coincidental. I never own all of these characters. Akira Amano does. Just saying this for all of my stories. Anyway, enjoy~**

The way you would describe Gokudera's calm was best described like this: It's like being in the eye of a hurricane.

Even if he was calm, you had to watch your step. One wrong word and you'd fall back into the storm. I knew that. And I loved it.

I loved feeling like your life was in danger just by standing next to him on a good day. I loved the feeling of teetering on the edge between calm and storm. And I loved how his mood swings were so quick and deadly. He really fit the title of the storm guardian.

The only one who never sees these mood swings are Tsuna.

"Are you jealous of Sawada?" Ryohei asks me once on our daily morning jog. I'd talked to him about my feelings for Gokudera before and this was what he was referring to.

"No. I actually feel kind of bad for him. He never witnesses the true Gokudera, the one who can put your life in danger just by looking at you!" I reply. Ryohei laughs.

"You love thriller movies, don't you?" I join him in laughing.

And now I was teetering on the edge again as I went to ask my storm a very important question.

"Gokudera? Will you go out with me?"

Gokudera spews iced coffee all over Tsuna's table and glares at me.

"What?"

"Will you go out with me? We only have a week of summer break left and-"

Suddenly a stick of dynamite is shoved in my face. I look down at its source and see Gokudera's wild storm eyes raging at me. How I love those eyes.

"Are you joking with me?" He growls, his eyes flashing. I feel a tingle go up my spine.

"Nope. Dead serious. I love you Gokudera."

The storm in his eyes is replaced with shock. Hadn't been expecting that answer. He returns the dynamite to where ever the heck he keeps it.

"I'll think about it."

He leaves, pushing past Tsuna who looks shocked. I wink at him.

* * *

><p>"Captured the storm."<p>

It took my storm one day to find an answer to my question.

When he did, he tracked me down and found me at the park, practicing baseball.

"Yo, Gokudera!" I lowered my bat and waved at him, a huge grin on my face.

"I'll go out with you," he blurted when he reached me, ignoring my greeting.

"Really?" I asked excitingly.

"Y-yeah," Gokudera mumbled, turning his head to the side. For the first time ever, I saw the storm blush.

"You're so cute Gokudera~" I gushed, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind.

"T-that's not how you describe a boy, stupid!" Gokudera complained, struggling to release himself from me. "And get off of me!"

"But it's true! You're adorable~" I meant it, but I was also aggravating him. I wanted to feel the thrill of being caught in his storm.

"Say that one more time and I'm shoving this down your throat!" He growled, pulling out his dynamite. His dark blush kind of ruined the effect, but I didn't care. I loved it.

"Wanna go to the amusement park with me tomorrow?" I asked looking down to watch the expression of my storm.

"Are you asking me on a date?" He growled, glaring at me.

"Yup~"

"Fine," Gokudera grumbled. "I'll meet you at your house at 10:00."

The he forcefully removed himself from my embrace and took his leave. I smiled after him.

My storm was the best.

* * *

><p>Just like he promised, my storm showed up at my house at ten' o'clock on the dot.<p>

However, I had slept in that day (having been awake all last night thinking about my date the following morning) and was only aware of his arrival when my dad woke me up. So I was fifteen minutes late to an appointment at my own house.

When I finally did make it outside, still struggling to put on my over-shirt, I met Gokudera's raging, irritated mood.

"Oops," I thought. I had planned on being on my best behavior so Gokudera wouldn't get to mad and leave. Guess I ruined that dream.

"Tell me, how the hell does someone show up late to their own house?" Gokudera yelled as we started walking to the amusement park.

"Sorry~ I overslept," I laughed. I added silently, "Dreaming about you."

Gokudera snorted and we continued walking in silence.

I took this time to really look at what outfit Gokudera was wearing today. What outfit he wore on a date.

He had his usual jeans with a chain dangling from his belt and a shirt with a skull pattern on it. I couldn't tell if it was long-sleeved or short-sleeved since he was wearing a white sweatshirt over it. His hair was tied back in the ponytail I loved and the look would have been complete if he had been wearing his glasses. But I knew Gokudera only wore his glasses when he was reading. So instead, the look was topped off with a lit cigarette dangling loosely from his mouth.

Gokudera looked up, caught me staring, and glared at me. He took out his cigarette and held it between his two fingers so he could speak.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

I smiled at the likely question from the storm.

"You don't usually wear your hair in a ponytail. It's cute." I wasn't afraid to say this because I was the only person who enjoyed being caught in his storm. If it was anyone else, Gokudera would've bombed them sky-high but he wouldn't kill off the only person that likes being around him and his mood swings.

Instead, he looked off to the side. Obviously hiding his blush again.

"Well… I didn't want it getting caught in the machinery!" He snapped, defensively.

"Alright, I wasn't complaining!" I replied, laughing.

He put the cigarette back in his mouth, took a short puff, and exhaled the smoke. I made sure to cough which made him glare at me. Then he pointed.

"Look, we're almost there."

Growing more excited now, I grabbed Gokudera's cigarette, threw it in a nearby thrash can (hoping the wind from my throw would put it out. Didn't want to start a fire) which caused him to yell at me about how that was his last one, and dragged my raging storm the rest of the way to the amusement park.

* * *

><p>We entered the amusement park, a flustered and angered Gokudera cursing and stumbling onto a bench. I sat next to him.<p>

"Worn out already?" I asked, teasingly. He was breathing heavily for we had run the whole rest of the way, which to me wasn't that long. He glared at me.

"Not everyone can run a mile and not be out of breath!" He snapped.

I laughed and let him rest in peace.

While we were resting, I noticed a small group of girls stationed nearby. They were pointing at Gokudera and giggling.

"Hey! That's _my _boyfriend!" I thought. I tried to take the offensive and glare at them.

However I must have failed pretty badly, for Gokudera took one glance at me and burst out laughing.

I was surprised at this. I'd never seen the storm laugh so hard. In fact, now that I thought about it, I've never seen him laugh at all.

"W-what…?" Gokudera tried to speak but he was still laughing which made it difficult. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to glare at those girls over there," I replied. "They're staring at my boyfriend!"

"You, glaring?" Gokudera snorted, seemingly not at all offended that I'd just called him my boyfriend in public. "Watch and learn, dude. This is how you glare."

And then he sent them a glare so deadly, all the girls took off running. However they were still giggling so I wondered if he'd really accomplished his goal or not. Gokudera turned back to me.

"Got it?"

"Yup~" I said, even though I knew I could never pull off a glare like that.

"Good." He grabbed my hand. "Break's over. Let's go on the roller coaster."

* * *

><p>I learned three things about Gokudera on that ride. 1. Gokudera likes high places. 2. Gokudera likes thriller films, just like I do. 3. Gokudera likes screaming at the top of his lungs (and blowing out my eardrums) when the roller coaster goes down the track.<p>

I stumbled out of the roller coaster and almost fell except my storm caught me before I hit the ground.

"You're such a weakling!" He laughed, tossing me on a bench while I tried to recover from my dizziness. His face was still flushed from going on the roller coaster and he had a wild look in his eyes.

"Everyone has their limits," I mumbled, weakly. "Mine, is going on a roller coaster more than twice. Especially ones that have a lot of loops."

"Didn't know you had a limit," he said, teasingly. He was grinning at me and I felt a small sense of pride. See Tsuna? This is what Gokudera looks like when he's truly enjoying himself.

"You know, I actually didn't either." I smiled and then stood up, fully recovered from my dizziness. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!"

His grin slowly faded into a look of exasperation.

"The Ferris Wheel."

"Yeah, the Ferris Wheel! Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the Ferris Wheel.

My storm sighed and let himself be dragged away.

* * *

><p>"After this, we're going on the Hurricane Eye," Gokudera insisted. I could tell he was bored because of his tone and the fact that he was already thinking about which ride to go on next.<p>

"What's the Hurricane Eye?" I asked, slowly scooting over another inch.

When we had entered that Ferris Wheel, I sat on the same side as him but all the way on the other side. Ever since then I've been scooting closer to him, one slow inch at a time.

He'd noticed, for he had looked at me with an eyebrow raised. But he didn't say anything or told me to stop, so I kept doing it.

"It's that ride out there." Gokudera pointed and I scooted the last inch and peered out the window. Our knees were touching now and a lock of his hair was tickling my face as we both looked out the window.

The Hurricane Eye was a ride that seated one passenger per seat while the seats were attached to a long cable that locked onto the huge mechanism in the middle. You started off on the ground and then it would spin you around and around and higher and higher. Then, when it reached the top of the machine, it would stop spinning and you'd just be dangling there. Gravity would start to pull on you and, as you started to fall, the machine would start spinning again until you reached the bottom.

I gulped. That ride was very Gokudera-like but I didn't know how well I'd fare on it. Well, good thing there was still most of the Ferris Wheel ride left.

I leaned back from the window, making sure my knee was still touching Gokudera's, and looked at my storm.

He was beautiful as he stared out the window, bored to death. The sun hit his silver hair, giving it a golden hue.

Finally, he rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"Why the hell do you keep staring at me?" He growled.

"You're beautiful, Gokudera," I said, resting my hand on his leg. He glanced down at it and the quickly glared back up at me, a slight blush on his face.

"Uh…" Guess he didn't really know what to say to that.

I cupped his cheek in my other hand which made him flinch as his face darkened.

"It's okay," I murmured as I drew our faces closer together. "You don't need to thank me."

Our lips gently pressed together and Gokudera's parted slightly.

Wondering if this was an invitation to get more passionate, I looked at Gokudera.

He was stalk frozen and I couldn't discern anything from his eyes except shock. His eyes slowly looked up at me and a questioning look developed in them. They seemed to say, "Why did you stop?"

Taking that as an okay, I slid my tongue into Gokudera's mouth which caused him to gasp slightly.

As my tongue explored I continued to stare at Gokudera, to make sure I had permission to do what I was doing. The expression in his eyes changed again and I could read it, almost as if he'd said it out loud.

"Would you stop staring at me and get the hell into it?"

I chuckled and closed my eyes, focusing all of my attention on my tongue. After a minute, I finally felt resistance. A sign that my storm wasn't just sitting there.

His tongue lashed out to meet mine and as they battled together, I felt him subconsciously lean closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

I guess it surprised him, for his tongue stopped moving for half a heartbeat which was all I needed to win the battle for dominance.

My tongue explored further which caused him to moan, a deep throaty sound that would have put anyone to shame. He wrapped his arms around my neck and lashed out with his tongue again.

I let him win this battle as his tongue pushed mine back into the territory of my mouth. As his tongue explored, it hit a sensitive spot and I moaned slightly.

His tongue hesitated and then started stroking the area of cheek behind the upper right-hand side of my teeth. My moan deepened and I felt his smile as his hands reached up to play with my hair.

Suddenly, he withdrew. I stared at him, slightly hurt. Then he pointed out the window.

I glanced out, trying to see what he was pointing at. A tree went by my face and I understood what he was trying to say. We were nearing the ground.

I leaned back and laughed at myself for being stupid when he was only being logical. I grinned at Gokudera.

"So, Gokudera. Still hate Ferris Wheels?"

My storm grinned me.

* * *

><p>A sense of dread came over me as Gokudera dragged me closer and closer to the Hurricane Eye. If I'd thought it looked scary from the Ferris Wheel, it looked absolutely horrifying up close.<p>

As we stood in line, all I could do was stare up at it. My legs started shaking and I grabbed Gokudera's sleeve.

"Gokudera, I… I really don't want to go on this."

"Don't be such a baby," he replied and dragged me past the gate. It was our turn to go on the ride.

We took two seats near each other and the storm buckled my straps before going to his own seat. I wondered if he was being nice or just keeping me from running away.

I heard gears grinding together and the color drained from my face as we started to spin. I closed my eyes. By the time we'd gotten to the top, I had no sense of direction.

Suddenly we stopped spinning and I opened my eyes, thinking it was over.

An amazing view hit my eyes. We were way above the city and the buildings reflected the sky, making them look blue. Namimori Mountain stood tall and beautiful behind the city and the clouds met the sun in perfect symmetry.

I gasped in amazement and turned to look at my storm. The sight there made the view of Namimori pale in comparison.

Gokudera's bangs were blowing in his face and his short ponytail was resting in the crook between his shoulder and neck. His eyes sparkled a dazzling emerald and a small smile spread across his face. A smile that showed he was happy and content and that this was the best day of his life.

The sun suddenly caught his rings and they glittered as my stomach plopped, indicating we were falling down. This time, I kept my eyes open.

When we reached the bottom and the steward undid our straps, we stumbled out of the ride and giggled like two drunkards. Supporting each other, we somehow made it to a nearby bench. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the group of giggling girls but most of my attention was focused on the storm next to me.

His head was on my shoulder and our hands were clasped together between our legs. He started to doze off and I let him sleep as I rested my head on his.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, and I saw him blink the sleep out of his eyes, I nudged him with my nose. He looked up at me, questioningly.<p>

Nuzzling me, he grinned as I whispered in his ear.

"Let's go again."

**~THE END~**

**5980/8059**


End file.
